Fruit Of my Loom
by NataliaNicolette
Summary: Quil & Claire have tied the knot and are expecting a bundle of joy to join them soon. They both learn pregnancy is not the easiest of things to live through.
1. Kicking

**A/N****: So as some of you may have noticed, I took a bit of a leave of absence from my Jacob and Nessie story. I'm excited to start this Quil/Claire story. I have been formulating it for a few days and finally decided to start. I think that the relationship between Quil and Claire is really interesting. They are some of my favorite characters, aside from Nessie and Jake. So here it is, the first chapter. Hope you dig it! :D Natalia.**

**Song Inspiration for this Chapter****:**

**The Color of Love by Boyz II Men**

**Disclaimer****: I OWN NONE OF THE BELOW MENTIONED CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO AUTHOR STEPHANIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. **

Quil's POV

I slept peacefully until I felt her shift uncomfortably. She let out a small sigh and rolled out of bed. I heard her small footsteps on the floor. It took me a second to realize that she wasn't in the bed next to me anymore. I turned over, she wasn't in our room anymore either.

I pulled myself out of bed. Gently pushing the door open, she wasn't in the bathroom either. The clock read just after 2 AM, so I drug myself out of the bedroom into the kitchen, where she wasn't either. Abruptly I turned to meet the glow of the television.

There, she sat with her little feet resting on the coffee table, her had resting on her stomach. It was unbelievable to see the most important person in my world, the other most important person in my life growing inside her.

"Claire, what's wrong?" I asked a bit concerned. She looked up startled and let out a small gasp.

"Oh, jeez Quil! You scared me half to death!" she sighed. I had to smile. She was so jumpy.

"Sorry, love." I said honestly. "Why are you up so late?" I asked.

She rubbed her stomach. "The baby is kicking the hell out of me!" she blurted, shifting on the couch.

I laughed. I walked over to her, and laid my head on her lap. Gently I rest my hands on her bulging belly. "Hey there, fruit of my loom." I said talking to her stomach, "It's dad." I clarified. "You gotta stop kicking mom so she can rest." Claire laughed, running her hand through my hair. I rested my ear against her tummy. I felt a small push against my cheek. I couldn't help but laugh. "You better not be phasing in there! _Or else_." I chuckled.

Claire let out a huge laugh. "Or else what?" she asked, giggling. I thought about it for a moment. Suddenly I sat up, wrapping on arm around her shoulders but keeping one hand on her belly. She leaned into my touch instantly.

"You know, I'm no good at the discipline thing. You're gonna have to bench the kid if he gets in trouble." I smiled. She grinned back at me.

"Oh gee thanks! You get to be cool dad while I have to be pain in the ass mom!" she griped. "And how do you know it's gonna be a 'he' anyway?" she asked. We had both agreed to wait until the baby was born to find out if it was a boy or a girl.

I pursed my lips. "Hmm. I don't know for sure, but it seems right." I replied.

"Why!?" she asked suddenly.

I shrugged. "Because." she raised her eyebrows.

"Because why?" I looked at her. She had her heart set on a girl, but I knew that it was a boy…I could feel it.

"I dunno Claire, it just feels like a boy, that's all." she crossed her arms.

"Well it seems as if you're the one carrying around this baby!" she hollered at me. "Well I have news for you, Ateara! I'm this babies mother and I say it's a girl!" she said, clearly flustered. I had to hand it to her, for being so tiny, she was one hell of a feisty one. My adoptive sister Tara always told me she was a spit fire and I hadn't started to believe it until recent.

I laughed, hard. She was so determined for it to be a girl. My laughter made her even more angry and she smacked my arm.

"Well Mrs. Claire Young Ateara, I'm this babies father and I say that it's a boy!" I playfully argued back with her. If looks could kill, I would have been a dead man because she glared at me like a murderer about to stab her victim. "Relax, Claire," I said after a moment, "I'm sure no matter if it's a boy or a girl, as long as the baby's healthy, that's all that really matters."

She nodded, "I can't really argue with that." she said, smiling up at me. She kissed me on the cheek and I pulled her tighter to me. My hand still rested on her big belly. I felt the small pelts of my child kicking at my hand.

"I dunno Claire bear, this kid has some serious kick, I think that's a sign of developing testosterone." I laughed. Claire cracked up laughing.

She let out a long, drawn out breath. "Okay, I think I'm ready to go back to sleep." she said finally.

I smiled, "Anything for you mom." I said. She stuck out her tongue at me. I stood from the couch, holding my hand out to her she could get up. As soon as she stood I swept her up into my arms. She clung to my neck.

"HEY!" she giggled. "What're you doing?"

"Well I can't have you walking. You might wake the kid and have him kicking you for the rest of the night." I laughed. She nodded in agreement.

"True, true." she murmured. I carried her back to our room and laid her in bed. As gently as I could I curled up next to her.

"Goodnight, Quil." She put her little hand on my face. "I love you." she said softly. A smile broke across my face.

"I love you more." I said, rubbing her belly. I felt another small kick. I put my head near her stomach. "Only a 3 more months, little guy." I whispered. Claire laughed as a I wrapped my arms back around her. After a few moments we both drifted to sleep. My life was so complete.

**A/N: So the next 3 chapters will be the last three months of Claire's pregnancy and then the actual child birth.**


	2. Doctor

**A/N: YAY! Time for chapter 2! Whoop, whoop! :D so thanks for the awesome response to chapter one, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It holds a special surprise for all the Quil/Claire lovers so thanks for the support and as always, enjoy! **

**Inspirational Songs For This Chapter:**

**Arms Wide Open by Creed**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Quil POV:

I silently watched Claire on the couch. She was hunched over her belly, trying to tie her shoe. Her poor little arms couldn't quite reach. I was amazed at only 6 months pregnant, her belly was big, I mean really _big_! At this point I was expecting her to pop at any second, but she still had about 3 months to go.

"Damn these shoes and their laces!" she yelled. Her face got a little flushed.

"Here, let me help you." I said, kneeling in front of her, tying her shoe. Once I was finished I looked up at her. "There, better?" I asked her. She nodded and touched my face.

"Thank you." she said, sounding tired. I kissed her lightly and then her protruding belly.

"Ready?" I asked her. She took my outstretched hand and we were off. We had a doctor's appointment. I never really liked doctor's offices, but I learned to get a grip on my hysteria. Our doctor was nice.

* * *

We sat there for at least an hour. I was beginning to get increasingly nervous. I talked to Embry and told him if I wasn't home by that evening to come looking for me. I don't know what it was about baby doctor's offices but they gave me the willies. My knee was bouncing about twenty miles a minute as I tried to calm myself. I don't know what it was, I just didn't like the doctor's office. All these pregnant ladies made me feel a little uneasy.

Suddenly Claire's hand slammed down on my leg. "Quil you _have got _to relax." I shrugged toward her innocently.

"Sorry, I'm just…." I trailed off.

"I know you're nervous but there's really nothing to be nervous over, babe. We're just getting an ultrasound." she assured. I felt instantly calmed by her words.

"Claire Ateara." a nurse called. "You can come back now." she smiled at Claire and I.

We found our way back to the ultrasound room.

"Uh, thank god I don't have to put on one of those god for saken robes!" Claire exclaimed as she sat on the examination table. "I feel so revealed! And I am too fat to be _that _revealed." I chuckled lightly.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant and your beautiful." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"You are soo full of it!" she laughed. Just then our doctor came in. She wasn't the same doctor we had been seeing for the last 6 months.

"Where's Dr. Chijoni?" Claire asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Good afternoon Mr. And Mrs. Ateara. I am Dianne. I am the ultrasound technician, I'll be the one helping you guys out today. I promise on your next visit, you'll be able to see Dr. Chijoni again." she smiled warmly.

"Oh…okay." Claire said warily.

"So we _are _having an ultrasound today right?" Claire and I both nodded. "Alrighty then, let's see your baby." she said cheerily. Dianne searched through her cabinet, pulling out a bottle of something. Then she snapped on some rubber gloves. "Can we just lift this up a little?" she asked, slightly shifting Claire's t shirt up further, revealing her mountainous belly. Dianne let out a sudden laugh, "Whoa, some kick that little one's got there." she said.

I laughed, thinking back to the other night when the baby was keeping Claire up from his or hers constant kicks. The little squirt was getting stronger and stronger everyday.

Dianne spread some blue gel looking stuff on Claire's stomach. "Oh! Cold." Claire laughed.

"Sorry about that." Dianne apologized with a smile, running that one thing that connected to the machine over her stomach. Dianne searched for a few minutes. I began to become a little uneasy when she didn't say anything. My heart began to speed anxiously.

"Huh." she mumbled.

"What's the matter?" I blurted out. She shook her head.

"I can only find one heartbeat." she said still searching.

"You can only hear my heartbeat and not my baby's?" Claire asked, alarmed.

"I can only find one baby's heartbeat."

"One of the bab…-"

"Oh! There's the other one!" she laughed. I was confused. "Both heartbeats are strong." she announced.

"By both you mean mine and my baby's right?" Claire asked sounding as confused as I felt.

"All three of you heartbeats are strong." Dianne laughed, still fiddling with the ultrasound screen.

"Three?" Claire's voice was beginning to rise.

"Yes." Dianne confirmed. "You weren't aware you were having twins?"

"Twins?" I hollered, shocked. Dianne jumped slightly, startled.

Twins? What the hell, twins? Since when did my one kid morph into two?

"Dr. C never said anything about having twins!" I exclaimed. Dianne let out a small laugh.

"It happens sometimes. You see sometimes both babies' heartbeats are in sync, making it impossible to tell there is more than one heartbeat in there. It happens more often then you would think."

I looked over at Claire who had a huge grin plastered on her face. "Twins?" she breathed. I was scared out of my mind.

I remember when Claire told me she was pregnant.

_*Flashback*_

_We had been married for half a year, almost. I didn't know why she was kind of avoiding me for a few days, all of a sudden. We were like Bonnie and Clide for so long, so I could feel when she was being distant._

_I found her in the bathroom one night hunched over the sink. _

"_Claire Bear." I said, opening the door, planning on demanding to know what's been bothering her lately. As soon as I was in sight she whipped her hands behind her back, as if she was hiding something there._

"_Claire…What's up, what are you doing?" I asked her._

"_Nothing!" she said all to quickly._

"_What are you hiding from me then?" I asked her, peering behind her._

"_Nothing at all, Quil." she sounded like she was trying to defend herself._

"_I know when you're lying Claire. You're a terrible liar." I said, feeling frustrated at the thought of her hiding something from me. She let out a long sigh. "Claire?" I asked again. Her hands appeared from behind her back and she held out an EPT._

"_I'm pregnant." she said with tears welling up in her eyes._

"_What?!" I screamed. "Are you serious?!" I was nearly jumping with joy! "Why are you crying?" I asked her, confused._

"_I thought you might be mad…I mean we have only been married for a while and..." I didn't let her finish. I wrapped her up into my arms, kissing her and hugging her tight._

"_I could never be mad! We're going to be a family!" I laughed as I wiped her tears away. She grinned at me._

"_Really? You're not mad, at all?" she asked, still unsure. I kissed her lips quickly, before sinking to my knees and resting my head against her still flat tummy. "What on earth are you doing?" she hissed._

"_I can never be mad at you for giving me the gift of being a father." I said kissing her stomach and then rising back to my feet, holding her tight._

"_I love you Quil." she whispered._

"_I love you more." I answered._

_*End Flashback*_

"I can't believe it's twins!" Claire gasped. Dianne was still tinkering with the ultrasound. She showed us various pictures of our…babie_s_.

"Do you want to know the sex of them?" she asked. I began to say no but Claire cut me off.

"Yes!" she almost screamed.

"I thought we were going to wait." I argued with her.

"I know, but I'm dying to know!" she whined, "I can't wait another 3 months!" I thought about it. I didn't want to wait another 3 months either.

"You guys sure?" Dianne asked. I nodded.

"Yes!" Claire said, excitedly.

"Well….it looks like…you'll be having…" she paused, examining the screen, "one of each, a boy and a girl." she said smiling back at Claire.

"Both!?" Claire rejoiced. I let out a laugh and a sigh of relief.

"You okay, dad?" Dianne asked me. I nodded.

"I'm just glad that it's not both girls! I can't handle that many women!" All three of us laughed.

"Would you like a picture of your babies?" Dianne asked us.

"Yes please." Claire said. After we got our printout, Dianne cleaned Claire's belly.

"Congratulations you two." Dianne said, before leaving.

"Thanks." Claire and I said in unison. As I turned to look at Claire, sliding off the table. She flew into my arms, hugging me tightly. I pulled back and she kissed me lightly.

"Twins?" I asked her still shocked.

She nodded. "Twins." And at than, we were heading back home to tell everyone of our little miracle. I guess there would be no more arguments over whether it was a boy or a girl!

**A/N: Alrighty then! There you have it. :D**


	3. Grumpy

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. So here is another chapter of Quil and Claire. I promise to update More Than Anyone soon! But I wanted to bang this chapter out real quick. Thanks for all the support and as always enjoy!**

**Inspirational Song For This Chapter:**

**God Damn You're Beautiful by Chester See**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE ORIGINAL TWILIGHT CHARATERS. THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEENT INTENED.**

Quil's POV:

"I still can't believe you're having twins, you lucky bastard!" Embry called to me at a get together at Sam and Emily's place. He clapped me on the back. "That's double diaper duty though, bro. Good luck with that." he said, snickering. Tara came up behind him, smacking his arm lightly.

"Don't be hasty, Embry." she scolded him. I laughed. It was really great that Embry found a great girl, and it was really, really cool that the girl he'd settled with was my sister, for all intents and purposes. "You know I'll be there to help you, Quil. I can't wait to be and aunt." she smiled. Embry grumbled something about diaper duty under his breath.

"Aw, you mean good old uncle Embry isn't going to help out his niece and nephew?" I said in a mocking tone. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You know I got your back dude." he said smiling.

"Thanks man." I said.

"With everything except diapers!" I cackled before running away. Tara shook her head with a laugh and fallowed after him.

"Idiot." I muttered as I watched him walk away. Claire waddled over to me. She was now in her 7th month and hormonal as ever. I didn't mind though, it would pass, right?

"Hey Claire Bear." I said slinging an arm over her shoulder. She shrugged me off.

"Don't you touch me. I am carrying around your twovery big babies and I don't need the extra 30 lbs. your arm weighs!" she grumbled, toddling over to the couch, and sinking into the cushions, literally sinking.

"Well someone needs nappy time." I mumbled under my breath to no one in particular.

"I heard that Quil Ateara! Don't make me get up. I may be knocked up but I will beat your ass." she almost growled.

JESUS.

"Claire, relax before you make your blood pressure rise again." I scolded as she rolled her eyes and turned away from me. She had been to the doctors twice for high blood pressure just after we found out about the twinsies.

"Ah, don't worry about it Quil. She'll be better once the babies are here. It's just the hormonal mood swings. It doesn't last forever." Emily comforted me, seeing the whole Claire standoff just now.

"Thank GOD!" I laughed. She chuckled with me.

After about 2 more hours of the BBQ I decided maybe it was time to take grumpy pants home so she could get some rest and _maybe _wake up on the right side of the bed tomorrow.

I pulled the truck up to our little 3 bedroom home.

"Hang on Claire, I'll help you." I said, jumping from the drivers side to help her out of the car.

"Just effin great! I can't even get up on my own." she whined as I opened the door, helping her out. I walked her up the house. She went straight for the couch to untie her shoes. Of course she couldn't reach and I had to do that for her too. I kneeled in front of her and began to untie her laces. She slapped my hand away. "I can do it!" she yelled.

"Fine." I said walking into the kitchen. There was no use arguing with Claire. Pregnant or not, she was as bullheaded as anyone could possibly be. I could hear her grunting and breathing heavily trying to untie her shoes. After a few moments she called me.

"QUIL!" I silently laughed to myself.

THIS WOMAN WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME.

I went back to the TV room with a smile on my face. "Wipe that smug look off your face and untie these damn things for me please!"

SHE'S PREGNANT QUIL, SHE'S PREGNANT, SHE'S NOT AWARE OF HER MOOD SWINGS.

I bit my tongue and untied her shoes. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I said in a monotone voice.

"You do that." she said, cold, slightly glaring at me.

WHAT THE HELL HAD I DONE THIS TIME?

Last week she didn't talk to me for a whole day because I didn't take out the bathroom trash.

And then a few days before that, she cried when I used the dish soap instead of hand soap to wash my hands. It was times like those I was soooo glad that I wasn't a woman, and I couldn't get pregnant. It messes with your emotions, AND your taste buds. Last night I caught her eating pickles and yogurt. Not just a jar of pickles and some yogurt, NO she was actually dipping the pickles in the yogurt! I nearly tossed my biscuits right then and there.

The shower was nice and hot. The steam rising around my body.

When I got out, I dressed in my usual night apparel, my cut off sweats and my trusty boxers. I glanced in the TV room to see if Claire was still there. Apparently she had finagled herself off the couch.

Heading toward our room, I could hear her small sniffles. That only meant one thing. _Crying_.

"Claire Bear, what's the matter?" I burst into the room to find her laying in the fetal position on our bed, crying big fat tears. "Are you in pain?" I asked her alarmed.

She shook her head furiously. "No." she mumbled, snuggling up to me.

"Then why are you upset?" I asked her, confused.

"I'm so sorry, Quil!" she heaved into my shoulder. I held her as close as I could. Her mountain belly was a pretty big buffer between her and I.

"For what, babe?" I asked. She sobbed and sobbed.

"For being soo terrible! I've been such a _bitch_ to you for the last month and you have been nothing but nice and you've taken good care of me." she cried harder.

"Claire relax." I soothed her, rubbing her back. "It's what I'm supposed to do, you're my wife and I love you." I reassured her.

"I'm so mean to you though! I don't deserve someone like you!"

"Stop it Claire. I deserve you and you deserve me. You're pregnant and it screws with your moods that's all." I tried to calm her down afraid her blood pressure was rising.

She nodded against my skin.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked innocently.

"Always." I kissed her slowly, enjoying the taste of her lips. It never got old for me. Every time I kissed her, it was like the first time all over again. She snuggled up to me and soon enough fell asleep. I watched her eyelashes flutter as she dreamt. I fallowed her soon after, falling into oblivion. I was awoken in the middle of the night.

"QUIL!" she nearly screamed, shaking me.

"W- What!? Are you going into labor!?" I freaked out a little but.

"No!"

"Then what's wrong?" I asked her relieved.

"We haven't talked about names for them yet!" she squealed.

"What?" I asked her incredulously.

"Names for our babies. We can't _not_ name them! They'll be nameless! I don't want that for our children!" she stammered.

SHE WAS ACTING DOWN RIGHT INSANE.

"Can't we talk about this in the morning?" I asked her yawning.

"Can't we talk about it now?" she countered.

"Fine." I said, seeing that this was a loosing battle.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked me, excited.

I honestly hadn't thought about it. "I dunno Claire….err….peanut butter and jelly!?" I laughed. "They're twins right. They go together like PB&J." I laughed. She giggled with me. It was the first time I had seen her smile in a while.

"You want to name our children after preserves and peanut butter paste?" she asked laughing.

"Why not!? It'll be different! It'll be…._unique_!" I chuckled. Claire smacked my arm playfully.

"Be serious! Please Quil!" she giggled again.

"I don't know honestly." I shrugged, "What did you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Well err, I was thinking Kane for our son and as for our daughter, I'm not so sure." It sounded nice. 'our son, our daughter'.

"Hmm," I thought out loud. "Kane. I like Kane."

"You do?" she squealed. I nodded. "And for our girl?" she asked.

We spent hours throwing names in the air.

_Dana? Nah._

_Jesse? Too boyish._

_Katy? Too common._

_Natalie? Nope._

_Maisy? Just don't like it._

_Olivia? Reminds me of 'Olive Oil'._

_Aiyana?_

"Aiyana?" Claire repeated after I suggested it. "I like Aiyana!" she squealed. "Where did you come up with Aiyana?" she asked me quickly.

I shrugged. "I always liked that name. I think it means like 'beautiful blossom'." I told her.

"I love it!" she gushed. "So it's settled then? Kane and Aiyana." she said. It sounded good.

"What about middle names?" I asked Claire. She rolled her eyes.

"How about we wait for the birth day for the middle names?" she suggested. I thought about it.

"Deal." I agreed with her.

I repeated our names over in my mind.

Quil. Claire. Kane. And Aiyana. The Ateara Family!

Sounded amazing.

I'M GONNA BE A DAD!

**A/N: So I really had not idea what to name their baby's so I just pick two names that I happen to like. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! :D**


	4. Babies

**A/N: So hello! Sorry that it has taken me forever to update. I have had exams in like 3 of my AP classes so I have been super, super busy trying to get some studying done. But none the less, I can't leave you guys hanging! By the way, there's some people who are messaging me asking if I'm going to finish More Than Anyone…the answer is yes, I will be continuing with it, but I'm going to finish Fruit of My Loom first. I'm only going to do a few more chapters on this one, then I'll be advancing with More Than Anyone. **

**OH YEAH! I forgot to tell you guys that I have created a site/blog thingy so you guys can get more information about my stories and the people I imagine them as. There are character profiles and the music that has inspired those stories as well. SO go and check it out. I will be putting more stuff up soon, and I'll be communicating with you guys via youtube very soon! So I'll post the links and you guys can check the stuff out.**

**My Site: ****.**

**Alrighty then! There you go! **

**Disclaimer: ALL OF THE ORIGINAL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENED.**

Quil:

Claire finally reached 8 1/2 months of being pregnant. Thank goodness. She stopped being so hormonal, now she was just exhausted 99% if the time. Poor thing. It hurt just to look at her. If Claire's stomach was a mountain, then it would be Mt. Everest! With every move she would groan. I felt guilty for doing this to her. She assured me that she would be way happier when our babies were out and not in.

Today she would be approx. 34 weeks pregnant and I had taken off a few weeks of work to stay with her. She was about to bust and I didn't want to be stuck at the garage when it happened. So I stayed with her, for pretty much every minute of everyday.

"Sssss!" She hissed, laying against me on the couch, while we were watching TV. I looked down at her.

"You okay?" I asked, a little alarmed. She waved her hand at me.

"Sure, sure." she smiled. I grinned back at her. She had spent way to much time around Jake! So I shrugged it off. She and I fell silent again watching Chef Ramsey cuss some guy out on BBC. _"You're a 'bleeping' imbecile!"_ he yelled at some innocent looking man.

"That's so degrading." Claire whined. I nodded. "Ow! Jesus, Lord almighty!" she hollered, clutching her stomach. This time I was really alarmed.

"Claire?!" I asked her.

"It really effin hurts QUIL!" she said, beginning to pant, and trying to lean over to relieve the pain. "I think…." she let out a painful groan, "maybe it's time." I nearly jumped out of my own skin.

"Oh, umm, okay, I just, crap, err…" I was mentally freaking out and I didn't know what to do.

"Quil! Look at me!" she commanded. I met her gaze and was instantly calmed, well as much as I could have been at a moment like that. "Get the bags that we packed from the hallway closet and then we need to go." she said calmly. It seemed like her contraction went away. I nodded and went for the bags in the closet. She and I prepared them a few days ago, not thinking that we would need them this soon, but I was hell of thankful that we did have them prepared. Ripping them from the closet, and grabbing my keys, I headed back to the living room, where there was a huge wet spot on the carpet.

"What the hell is that?!" I asked, way panicked mow.

"My water broke, relax!" she hollered back at me.

OH, I GUESS THAT MAKES SENSE.

"Okay! Let's do this!" she said, with an excited grin. I had to laugh at her at a moment like this. She rested her weight on me as I ushered her to the truck. Helping her in, she began to double over in pain again.

"AH! Holy freaking crap! It feels like I'm about to crap a razor blade!" she screamed, as I got into the drivers side. I offered her my hand as I backed out of the driveway. Claire took hold of it eagerly, squeezing it like a stress ball. It lasted a few moments and then she released it with a sigh.

"Better?" I asked her.

"Better." she nodded taking another deep breath.

I mentally kicked myself in the ass for living in LaPush. The population was so tiny we had to go the Forks to get to the hospital and out doctor. Claire was okay most of the time, except for the few times she screamed in pain and cursed me out.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN AFTER THIS QUIL! DO YOU HEAR ME?" she screamed, the little vain in her neck popping out, and her face turning red, as she squeezed the hell out of my hand.

"Don't worry Claire Bear, we're almost there." I soothed her. It didn't work.

Once we got the hospital, I hurriedly parked, trying to be as fast as possible. I jumped out of the cab of the truck and helped out my wife. She was panting now, and she looked a mixture of pissed off, happy and in immense pain. We finally came into the main entrance. I was about to say something to the receptionist, but suddenly,

"MY WATER BROKE, I'M HAVING TWINS AND CONTRACTIONS LIKE A _BITCH_ SO GET ME A WHEELCAHIR AND LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Glancing at Claire shocked, I was about to apologize to the staff for her snippiness, but a nurse wheeled out a wheelchair with a smile on her face.

"Alright, let's get you up to maternity." the nurse said in a calm voice. "You can fill out the necessary paperwork once we're all settled." she said to both of us. I nodded.

"Thank you." Claire said, suddenly calmed, sitting in the wheelchair.

"Are you dad?" the nurse asked. I was frozen solid. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a father within the next day or so. I stood there looking stupid.

"Yes, he is." Claire answered for me. The nurse smiled.

"Okay then." she laughed at me idiotic expression, "Let's have a baby!" she chuckled.

"Babies." Claire corrected.

She nodded. "Right. _Babies_." she corrected herself, pushing Claire toward an elevator.

HOLY FREAKING CRAP! THIS IS SERIOUSLY HAPPENING.

* * *

After an hour or so, Claire was settled in a room and was having her good moments and bad moments. Every few minutes she would have a contraction and let out an earsplitting scream. The doctor said that it was a little early for any pain medication so I helped her through the rough spots.

"Did you call anyone yet?" she asked me in one of her calm moments.

"Not yet." I told her honestly.

"That's probably good. We should wait till I get some drugs in me so our family doesn't have to see the _beast _in me." she laughed. I nodded. "You okay, babe? You look like you're going to pass out." she said.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, I just…." I trailed off.

"What?" she asked me, stroking my cheek, like she always did when I was worried.

"This is killing me Claire! I hate seeing you in pain…and the worst part is, it's all my fault." I admitted. She cupped her hand to my cheek, and I leaned into her touch.

"Quil, I didn't mean what I said earlier, you know that. When it hurts you say some crazy crap but don't beat yourself up over this. It's no big thing. It'll be over before you know it and we'll finally have our family." she soothed me. I smiled at her.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be making a big deal, I should be happy right?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Right." Just then the door flung open and the doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs. Ateara. Are you ready for you spinal tap." Claire smiled her brilliant smile.

"YES, _PLEASE_!" she said exasperated. Dr. Chijoni chuckled.

"Alright then, I'll be right back." she turned to leave. Claire looked up at me.

"Why don't you go and call everyone and tell them." she suggested.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" I asked her.

"I'm sure. It'll be done within a few minutes." I nodded, fishing through my pockets for my cell phone. I stepped out, just as Dr. C was coming back it.

"We'll be done in a few minutes, Mr. Ateara." she smiled to me. I nodded.

"Thanks Dr. C." I told her. I found my way to the lobby and dialed Claire's mom and little sisters first. Claire's dad moved away a little after her mom and him divorced when Claire was 14. He didn't want to have anything to do with her or her sisters. Sad? I know.

"Hello?" Claire's mom answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Joanne! It's Quil." I said.

"Quil!" she squealed. "Is it time?! Are you at the hospital?" she sounded like she was crying already. I laughed.

"Yeah, we're here. She's getting a spinal tap thingy right now." I told her. Joanne screamed.

"Oh! I'm so excited! I'll get the girls, we'll be there soon!" she said and the line went dead. I laughed as I dialed Sam's cell phone number.

"What's up Quil man?!" Sam answered before the phone rang more than once.

"Hey Sam, are you at home?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked me suspiciously.

"And is the pack there?" I asked.

"Well, Seth and Leah are here, Embry's somewhere around and Jake and Nessie said that they were going to stop by later."

"What about Paul and Jared?" I asked him.

"Jared and Paul are in the yard tossing around the football, andTara, Kim and Rachel are helping Em with some food. Why are you interrogating me?!" he asked, getting annoyed at my questions.

"Well, I just thought that the pack would like to know that we are at the hospital and Claire is in labor." I ranted.

"Really man! That's great, you want us to come now?" he asked.

"If you want. I think it'll be at least another couple of hours before anything major happens, but you can come, I'm sure Claire would want to see you guys and have you here when the babies do come." I mumbled.

"Sure man, yeah! I'll tell everyone." he laughed.

"Thanks Sam." I said. "Oh and don't forget to tell Jake and Ness." I hurried before he hung up.

"Gotcha man. We'll see you soon." he said before the line went dead. The dialed the last number that I had to. My mother. Dad had unfortunately passed about a year ago from congestive heart failure. The phone rang and rang. And finally before I thought the answer machine was going to click on, my mother answered, out of breathe.

"Ateara residents." she sang.

"MOM!" I rejoiced.

"Hey Quillie!" she laughed. "How is my son?" she asked me. I smiled.

"About to be a father!" I laughed, excited beyond words.

"OH QUIL! Is it time already!? How's Claire, is she okay!?"

"Yeah, she's fine, just getting some medicine for the pain." I informed her.

"Am I bringing the video camera or the digital camera? Pictures or video?!" she squealed. I chuckled at my mother.

"Both ma." I told her. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you Quil! And tell Claire I love her too!" she was crying I could tell.

"Love you too mom, I'll tell her." I answered. "See you soon." I flipped the phone shut and hurried back to Claire's room, where she was looking very relaxed and happy. A smiled plastered across her gorgeous face.

"Who's coming?" she asked.

"Everyone." She laughed.

"I guess that's the perks of having a HUGE werewolf family aye?" she asked me, giggling.

After a short while family started coming in to visit us. Claire's mother and sisters were there first. Then the pack, and lastly my mother, who was fully armed with her Sony digital camera and her JVC recorder, firing shots of everyone.

Emily was the last one in after hours passed.

"Are you scared?" she asked me from a seat near Claire's bed. Claire had fallen asleep, which was good. She looked exhausted.

"A little." I admitted. "But I'm more excited." She smiled at me. Emily was a beautiful person inside and out and even the scars on her face didn't stifle that.

"It'll be great Quil. I'm happy for you." she said, getting up and hugging me lightly. "Good luck." at that she walked out of the room leaving the seat next to Claire's bed open for me. I slid into it and took her hand. Claire's eyes fluttered open.

"How long have I been out?" she yawned.

"About 3 hours." her eyebrows shot up.

"That long?"

"Yep, but you need to rest." I told her. Her body stirred uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, nothing, I just feel a lot of pressure." she said, letting out a huge sigh. Dr. C came in a few moments later, examining Claire.

"Bet you're feeling a lot of pressure." she said to Claire.

"Yea, lots."

"Well, I think we're ready for pushing if that's okay with you."

Claire nodded eagerly. "Yes! That's just fine with me! I want to see my babies!"

"Okay, I'll go and inform my nurses." Dr. C said, walking out of the room.

Claire turned to me. "It's finally happening!" she started sobbing. I kissed her lips quickly.

"It'll be okay." she kissed me once more, chastely on the lips.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you more." she said as the doctor came back in with two nurses flanking her sides.

The rest to me was a blur. I stood up by Claire's head and held her hand as the doctor encouraged her to push. She squeezed my hand and groaned, more and more exhausted with every push.

"Come on Claire! I see a head, we'll be done shortly, just push a little more." Dr. C said behind her face cover. Claire mustered up all her strength, pushing again.

I heard it.

A cry.

I saw on nurse carry a baby over to the scale to weigh it and clean it up.

"Nice job Claire, now push one more time, really hard for me!" Dr. C.

I heard it again.

Another cry.

"Great job Claire!"

I let out a sigh of relief as Claire smiled up at me. My eyes started to cloud over as the nurses brought the little bundles over to us.

"Your daughter." the nurse said, laying the baby in my arms. I glanced over at Claire who was holding our son. I glanced back down her little face. She looked like Claire. Jet black hair and big brown, almond shape eyes. Her eyelashes were long.

"Are they identical?!" Claire wailed, tears falling from her eyes. I stepped closer to the bed, and tipped Aiyana so she could see her. I looked down at Kane.

They looked exactly like one and other.

"They are." she sighed. "Let me hold her." she murmured. Carefully we switched babies. I gave Aiyana to her and I took Kane. He was exactly like Aiyana. Big eyes and dark hair.

I tried to remain clam but it was too exciting. My eyes began to swell and a few tears escaped. They were beautiful and healthy. They were my children. I reached out and touched Claire's cheek and she leaned into me.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Thank you." I said back to her. She smiled and I wiped her tears away.

Later that day, after all the visitors reentered and ogled the babies, I sat watching Claire sleep. The twins were in the nursery. I glanced down at the birth certificates in my hands.

Kane Quil Ateara

14 inches 7 lbs 5 ounces

DOB: May 10th 4:54 pm

Mother: Claire Young Ateara

Father: Quil Ateara Jr.

Aiyana Claire Ateara

13 ½ inches 7 lbs 2 ounces

DOB: May 10th 4:56 pm

Mother: Claire Young Ateara

Father: Quil Ateara Jr.

I was now _**officially**_ a father.

**A/N: YAY! We now have the babies! WOO HOO!**

**Check out the site! **

**OH YEAH AGAIN! I forgot to mention that my heart is broken now that I found out that my love Taylor Lautner is rumored to be dating Selena Gomez : ( I guess my plans of meeting him, marrying him and bearing his gorgeous babies is put on hiatus for now! :D Haha! Just kidding!…no seriously, but needless to say, I'm not liking Selena G. right about now! But it's all good in my hood, it's just a rumor…for now!**

**R&R my lovely minions! Bwahaha! :D **


	5. PB & J

**A/N: Okay!! So I'm feeling a little hopped up today so I want to update!!! YEAH! O yeahhh, I had the weirdest dream last night…involving Taylor Lautner…yeah, it was strange, but good I guess. But yeah, anyways! OH YESH I have to thank **_**liljenrocks **_**because she inspired my next project, about Quil and Claire's daughter Aiyana, and the wolf that imprints on her! Then after that I'll most likely be doing one about their son Kane, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It probably won't be too long but none the less, here you go! :D Natalia**

**SONG:**

**Daughters by John Mayer**

Quil:

I was snuggled up to my pillow very nicely. My head rested perfectly in just the right way, I could feel Claire next to me, breathing steadily. I had just had the best night of sleep in my whole life.

My phasing stopped about a year ago after I helped train some of the new 'runts' as I called them, the little punks that complained about being a werewolf and not wanting the responsibility. I scoffed at them, they just don't appreciate or embrace their culture or heritage at all! I mean being a LaPush wolf is an honor to our tribe and there they were complaining like little babies! Seriously, cry me a river, build a bridge and get the hell over it!

Jacob was still running with the pack. He and Nessie's son Ayden ran as well. He was a good kid, could phase in a split second, like his dad.

I heard the little patter of feet. Lifting my head just in time to see my twinsies creep through the door. They were 5 now and the most awesome kids in the whole world! Kane was like Claire, he had the flame of a raging forest fire, he was passionate about everything that he did or said and he was well aware of what he wanted and stopped at nothing to get it.

Aiyana, or Yaya as everyone called her, was more like me. She was laid back and liked to laugh and smile. She was a light hearted kid with a killer smile that could make you happy by just looking at her. Her sense of humor, even at 5 was better than anyone that I had ever met. Although I am a little biased when I talk about my children, they are in fact _my_ children, what parent isn't?

I peered down to see Kane with his wolf boy pajamas on. His hair was getting shaggy in his eyes, which were big and brown. And next to him Yaya had on her princess nightgown. Her hair was all the way down her back and she screamed at the mention of a haircut, even though it got in her way when she did anything. Kane and Yaya were, for the most part, identical, but the one thing that differed between them, beside the male/female difference, were their eyes. Kane's eyes remained a mellow brown, and as time went by, Yaya's eyes got lighter, like a hazel type color.

" 'Morning Daddy!" Yaya squealed.

"Good morning dadda." Kane mumbled with a smile, easy to see that he was still sleepy. I grinned down at them, glancing back at Claire, who was still peacefully asleep.

"Morning thing one and thing two, let's go get some breakfast and let mom sleep for a bit." I suggested. They both nodded and dashed toward the hall. I fallowed and scooped one twin in each arm, kissing both their shaggy hair. "How about pancakes?" I asked, looking to both of them.

"Yah!" Yaya laughed as I tickled her tummy.

"Alright then, you guys go watch some cartoons on the tube." I set them down and watched them scurry into the front room. I found my way into the kitchen, gathering up some already made pancake batter. I could hear them bickering over the remote. They were 5 but they knew how to use the remotes better than even Claire or I did. I peeked my head into the from room just as Yaya smacked Kane on the shoulder.

"Let go!" she yelled. I had to admit she was a tough little thing. Kane nudged her and got the remote free of her hands.

"Ha!" he stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey! You guys are twins you're supposed to be nice to each other!" They just looked at me incredulously. "Kane, be nice! Yaya don't hit your brother!" I scolded them both. I slipped back into the kitchen, knowing that they wouldn't fight anymore.

I dumped the last little bit of batter into the frying pan. Once all the pancakes were finished, I fished through the fridge for the syrup and butter. Putting 2 pancakes on each little plate, I smeared butter on them before slicing them up. On one plate I poured Kane's favorite, blueberry syrup and on the other, Yaya's favorite, strawberry syrup.

I peeked back into the front room to see Kane and Yaya leaned up against each other, laughing hysterically at some cartoon. "Alright PB & J, you're breakfast is ready!" I laughed. Kane looked at me funny as he walked through the kitchen door.

"Dad, why do you call me and Yaya 'PB & J'?" he asked, sitting down to his plate at the table. I laughed momentarily, thinking back to the night, Claire and I were considering names.

_*Flashback*_

"_What do you have in mind?" she asked me, excited._

_I honestly hadn't thought about it. "I dunno Claire….err….peanut butter and jelly!?" I laughed. "They're twins right. They go together like PB&J." I laughed. She giggled with me. It was the first time I had seen her smile in a while._

"_You want to name our children after preserves and peanut butter paste?" she asked laughing._

"_Why not!? It'll be different! It'll be….unique!" I chuckled. Claire smacked my arm playfully._

"_Be serious! Please Quil!" she giggled again._

_*End Flashback*_

"Maybe I'll tell you about it someday." I laughed, watching him lick syrup off his little fingers.

After the messy, syrupy breakfast, I sent Yaya and Kane to the bathroom to wash their faces, while I cleaned up the dishes. When I was finished, I hurried to the couch to get hold of the remote before the sticky twins returned. I flipped it to 'The Angry Beavers', one of my favorite cartoons as a kid.

"What is this daddy?" Yaya asked, looking revolted by the "old" cartoon playing on the TV. Kane snuggled to one side of me, Yaya on the other.

"It's the Angry Beavers." I answered her. After a few minutes, they were totally enthralled with the cartoon. Laughing like little jackals, I thought Kane was on the verge of tears. "You okay son?" I asked, patting his back. He nodded, giggling still. I didn't see Claire standing in the doorway, laughing at us.

"How come only dad get's all the hugs around here?" she asked walking toward us. Kane flung himself out of my arms.

"I'll give you a hug ma!" he said, jumping off the edge of the couch, into Claire's reach. She hugged him tightly.

"Traitor." I laughed.

"I love you." she said, tickling his tummy. I was expecting Yaya to get up and hug Claire but she snuggled into my side.

"I _like_ giving Daddy hugs!" she declared, giggling. My heart swelled with pride for my little daughter. And to think I had my heart set on a boy.

"Is that so?" Claire asked, cocking her eyebrow. "You better give me a hug and a kiss or I'll force it out of you!" Claire said, inching toward Yaya.

Yaya glanced up at me. I shook my head. "You'll never make me!" she screamed laughing, running out of Claire's grasp. Before I could muster what was going on, it erupted into a full on tickling match. Everyone was laughing and giggling. I found Claire and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

After the fits of giggles died down, I found myself laying on the couch, Claire next to me, Yaya hugged to Claire's side and Kane to mine.

Another perfect Saturday morning in the Ateara house.


End file.
